Drabbles Dedicatorios
by Momoko123
Summary: Este sera un fic, o serie de Drabbles... que crare en mis momentos. Y cada uno de ellos tendra Dedicatoria. Espero les gusten.
1. Mamas

_**N/A-**_**Hola a todos. Este sera un fic, o serie de Drabbles que se me ocurran en mis momentos de enojo. Espero los disfruten.**_Cada uno de ellos tendrán dedicatorias._

Este _Drabble_ va dedicado a mi amiga;**Dianaitas.**

Palabras escritas: **115**

* * *

**Aclaración****: **_**Drabbles**__raros, con tramas raras_**. D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irls** Z **y sus personajes,** No **me pertenecen.

Estúpidas madre... con sus regañas, quejas, insultos y demás cosas. Son insoportables. Gracias a dios yo nunca tuve una, o al menos no nací de una, sino de un experimento de un mono que en cada frase de él mismo, dice su nombre Mojo. Es desesperante. Lamentablemente no tengo otra opción. Al ser el mayor de mis hermano, tengo que tomar las decisiones más correctas posibles, y eso incluye vivir con ese mono. O mi dios. Que problema. Y más con las poderosas siguiéndonos en nuestros intentos por robar algo para comer. ¡Son insoportables!. Él único que nos salva de todo esto es Mojo. Pero de todas formas tenemos que aguantarnos sus quejas. *Argg*.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Destino

**N/A**- Aquí con más _**Drabbles Dedicatorios... **_en cualquier caso, espero disfruten de la lectura.

_Este Drabble se lo dedico a mi amiga_: **Jek-Scarlet.**

Palabras escritas:**198**

* * *

**D**isclaimer**:** **D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irls **Z** y sus personajes **No **me pertenecen. Solo la trama de estos _Drabbles _raros.

Miro a un lado suyo, para encontrar a su dulce novia pelirroja; durmiendo plácidamente y calentita con sus colchas azul cielo.

Él era un chico con suerte; ella era tan perfecta para él, que no tenia ni palabras que decir.

Claro en el pasado ellos competían por todo, y se hacían bromas entre sí. Y luego, de pronto, ya eran novios, luego de años de molestias, bromas, competencias y demás cosas... terminaron por convertirse en pareja.

El destino si que era raro. Pero a quien carajos le importa. Después de todo, el destino no se cambia, sino que se crea. El destino es el que sabe lo que nos pasara, sabe todo sobre nosotros: como nacimos, si morimos, si tenemos hijo y cuantos, el trabajo, y muchas cosas más, o más bien todo.

Y la verdad, lo adoraba, si no fuera por él, donde mierda estaría ahora. Tal ves viajando por el mundo, o quizá saliendo con chicas como todo un mujeriego, quien sabe.

Pero en este momento, era seguro que sabia algo, y era que ninguna de esas cosas importaba ahora. Ya tenia a su destino en frente de él. Y no lo dejaría ir nunca.

**:::FIN:::**

* * *

**B**ueno, creo que fue otro drabble sin sentido más que se me ocurrió por ahí.

**E**n cualquier caso, espero les aya gustado el drabble.

**S**in más que escribir.

_**Nos leemos, Hasta la próxima compañeros/as de lectura.**_

¡¿**R**eviewa?!


	3. Vestido

**N**/A- Hola aqui con otro _**Drabble dedicatorio**_... espero les guste.

**E**ste _drabble_ se lo dedico ha: **I´m the darkess**

**A**claracion: _Drabbles _raros con tramas raras.

**P**alabtas escritas:**155**

**D**iscaimer:** D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irls **Z **y sus personajes **No** me pertenecen. Solo la trama de estos _drabbles_ raros.

* * *

Vestidos: de todos colores tamaños y diseños diferentes.

Son la cosa más bella de ropa para una mujer, niña o adolescente. Más precisamente las niñas con sus sueños de princesas; y claro, las princesas usan vestidos ¿no?.

Los vestidos pueden ser cortos como también largos y medianos. Grandes y chicos. Feos y bonitos. Rojos y negros. Holgados y apretados. Famosos y no famosos.

Esto era lo que pensaba Miyako sobre los vestidos; pero claro, ella quería ser una gran diseñadora de modas de grande, y este concepto de los vestidos, se lo savia sin pensar.

La moda era algo que ella sabia muy bien como se trataba. Ella sabia todo sobre ella. Sabia como combinar colores, diseñar nuevas prendas más a la moda, el tipo de tela necesario. Todo. Ella sabia absolutamente todo sobre la moda, pero cuando se trataba de vestidos, sabia más.

Y es que ella era un "as" de los vestidos.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es algo que para mi es útil, yo también quiero estudiar "corte y confección" que te sirve para diseñar todos tipo de vestidos, ropas, zapatos, buzos, etc. En definitiva es para diseñar. Y se me ocurrió hacer este drabble por eso mismo._

**Reviews**


	4. REGALO

**N**/A– Si creen que se zafaran de mi tan fácilmente, están muy equivocados amigos. Espero les guste mi _Drabble Dedicator_io sin sentido. La parte del concepto de los regalos, no se si es más o menos así, pero la invente.

**E**ste _drabble_ se lo dedico a: **ANGELSVAMPIRE29**

**P**alabras escritas: **361**

**D**isclaimer: **D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**rls** Z** y sus personajes **No** me pertenecen. Solo la trama de estos drabbles raros.

**A**claración: _Drabbles raros con tramas raras_.

**_R_**_egalos__; _

**¿qué son exactamente los regalos?**

–Un regalo, es tanto una muestra de afecto para alguien, tanto como no la es. Un regalo puede ser tanto materia, físico o emocional.

**¿para que se utilizan?**

–Hay varias utilidades para uno: Puede ser para alguien que te gusta, alguien que es tu amiga/o, algún pariente tanto cercano como lejano. La mayoría de las veces los regalos son como muestras de afecto a una persona.

**¿que tipos de regalos hay?**

–Están los materiales; que son cosas que compraste, te dieron, te encontraste, ya tenias, o te regalaron antes, entre otras cosas.

–Luego están los físicas; que son tanto abrazos, apretones de manos, besos en la mejilla , entre otras cosas.

–Emocionales; un regalo que puede ser tanto material como físico, al que le tengas mucho cariño y quieran más, tanto inconscientemente como conscientemente.

**-...-**

–Ahora entiendes para que son los regalos Momo-san –dijo al rubia apartando su vista celeste del libro/diccionario. Que recientemente estaba leyendo.

–Claro Miyako, pero no era para buscar el concepto y leérmelo. –menciono la chica que respondía al Momoko– además solo estaba buscando un regalo para Kuriko para su cumpleaños, y como no sabía que regalarle, vine a ver que me recomendabas. –agrego con una gotita en la frente– de todas formas, no le puedo dar un regalo como un abrazo, sabes que me mataría si hiciera eso.

–En cualquier caso, regala-le un cómic de GalacticMan y sabes que le va a gustar, o si no compra-le una bolsa de dulces y listo. Ella es igual a ti Momo.

–Ella no es igual a mi, como crees. Pasa revisando y usando mis cosas. Además de molestarme.

–Yo que se Momo. No es como si tuviera hermanos. Además, a ella le gustan los cómics y los dulces al igual que tú. Eso es una ventaja grande. Solo regala-le una de las dos, o las dos cosas y ya esta todos felices, yo feliz.

–Ok. Pero ni creas que te zafaste de mi charla contigo sobre la cita de tú y Boomer.–la rubia suspiro, su amiga pelirroja no era fácil de despistar algunas veces.– Ahora sigamos con la ropa que te pondrás...

**:::Fin:::**

* * *

**Emm ¿Hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí?**

**B**ueno...

**¿**Qué les pareció el drabble sin sentido**?**

**¿**Se merece un review**?**

**E**n cualquier caso espero les aya gustad**.**

**H**asta **l**a Próxima... **n**os **l**eemos **p**ronto.

**S**in más...

**¿**...R*e*v*i*e*w*s**?**

**Den-me un review y les regalo un drabble.**

**(**Promoción valida, si me dejan un review**)**


	5. PARTE DE MI

**N/A- !**_Disfruten de la lluvia mientras puedan_**¡**

**E**ste** fic **se lo dedico a**: ****U**n**a**-**D**e**m**e**n**t**e**-**S**u**e**l**t**a.

**D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irls **Z** **No** me pertenece. Solo la trama de este _Drabble/One-shot_ raro.

* * *

**๛๛๛๛****P**ARTE**D**E**M**i**๛๛๛๛**

**(...)**

**(...)**

**(..)**

**.**

Mire por mi ventana; la lluvia caía a mares.

Hoy era uno de esos días con tormentas muy grandes, esas que podrían llegar a tirar varios de los muchos arboles que se encontraban al rededor de mi casa. Esas que serian capas de inundar al menos el piso de mi casa. Esas que al otro día, iban a dejar todas las flores y plantas que crecieron en primavera, destrozadas. Pero; ¿que importaba?, de todas formas, esto era parte de la naturaleza. Parte del ciclo de la vida; nacen, crecen, se reproducen o no se reproducen y mueren. Simple y sencillas palabras con grandes significados.

Sentí una pequeña brisa fría, que me mando un pequeño escalofrío. Hacia frío, mucho frío afuera. Causado por el viento, que ocasionaba que la lluvia se meneara para una parte en especifico, y también que mandara esa brisa fresca, que era la combinación del viento con el agua.

Yo no consideraba a la lluvia mala, a pesar de las cosas que podría ocasionar. Más bien era muy relajante escuchar a las gotas de agua, aterrizar fuertemente en el techo de mi cuarto. En un ritmo incomprensible. Verdaderamente relajante.

La lluvia, para mi, te hacia pensar, recordar y planear cosas para cuando termine esta.

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, me asustaba con estas grandes gotas de agua aterrizado en el techo, me hacia pensar que este volaría, o se rompería. Y cada ves que aterrizaba un rayo y dejaba escuchar ese fuerte sonido característico de él, pensaba que podría electrocutarme, a pesar de que estaba en mi cuarto. Pero lo que más me asustaba era la forma en que el viento chocaba contra mi ventana al igual que las gotas de lluvia. Siempre se me venían imágenes a la cabeza, que podría venir un maremoto y matarme, o tal ves un remolino de viento gigante rompería toda mi casa. O que el techo saldría volando y tal ves, yo con él. Varia cosas sin sentido para las demás personas, pero que para mi, tenían un sentido muy importante.

La lluvia era una cosa importante para mi. Era algo valioso. Un recordatorio de muchas cosas también.

Ella era _parte de mi_.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_En realidad no puse quien esta hablando pero seria Miyako, no me culpen por no poner por lo menos que tenia ojos azules y cabellos rubios._

_**¡**Espero les aya gustado este One-shot/Drabble**! ¡**Y a ti también Demente**!**._

**H**asta** l**a** P**róxima**.**

**!R**e**v**i**e**w**s¡**


End file.
